Time to Try
by LovingNinja
Summary: The year is 2023, and Echo is trying to live again. AlphaXEcho.


**Hello folks and welcome to my first Dollhouse fan fiction! This is slightly AU in the case that Topher lives and you'll see why. I own nothing and no one! Please read and review and call me out if you find I may have made anyone out of character! (It was really hard for Alpha, because he's...Alpha...and made from forty some odd personalities).**

* * *

><p>"You said it could only be activated manually."<p>

Topher didn't face her. In what was left of his sanity, left of his coherent thoughts, he knew what he was doing, and he knew what she would be thinking, feeling. She rounded about him to face him, "You're not coming back."

He still avoided her eyes, glancing over in Alpha's direction for a second before lowering his head, "Small price to pay." She touched his cheek with her palm, and in response his own hand softly gripped her wrist and he whispered, "I didn't want to cause any more pain."

"Well, you're doing it wrong," Alpha grumbled.

Topher didn't remove his eyes from Adelle's stomach, but her eyes flew towards the blonde man, brows distraught, "Excuse me?"

Alpha stood from his seat, chair almost falling back behind him as he looked only to Topher, "You're gonna hurt a lot more people if you play martyr. You just don't want to be burdened by the responsibility, the fact that your ideas that you even considered to draw on paper, were the very tool used to create this mess."

"Alpha!"

Topher mumbled to himself, catching Adelle's attention and giving Alpha a window to march forwards, grabbing the young man by the collar and throwing him back into the wall. Adelle released a cry, but the gleam in Alpha's eyes made her freeze. As Alpha had mentioned earlier that it was no small feat for him to find peace here, and if running her mouth would awaken the beast once more and get both her and Topher killed she'd gladly keep her trembling lips locked.

"Now, listen, Topher," there was a fidget as Alpha turned to face the blonde who stood wobbly against the wall, knees buckled as he mumbled to himself over and over, face red with his eyes clenched shut. "As I understand it, you're a necessity to end this," there was a laugh as Alpha slammed both of his palms against the wall on either side of the younger's head. "And, it looks like you're doing pretty damn well. But, _but_, I'm also in the understanding that people have lost their lives getting your cracked egghead here. And, I'm not usually one for sentiments, but this drawn out decade of war has really gotten to my last nerves. I'm a bit antsy right now, and hearing you spout about selfish desires of wanting to end your miserable little life is almost enough to send me over the edge. Get it?" He jabbed a finger right smack dab in the middle of Topher's forehead, earning a whimper but still no eyes. "We still have time to make a remote. I'm not gonna let you take the easy road out of here."

"Alpha…"

He pulled back, spine straight as he turned to look back at Adelle whose eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears of worry. Her brows were shaking and she tried to refuse a smile as she saw a similar look in Alpha's crystal blue eyes. "If he's not going to put the remote together, I will," he growled, stomping to the table and slamming himself into his seat, eyes darting about the pieces.

"Alpha-"

"_What_?!" his fists slammed on the table, pieces lifting momentarily before clattering atop the keyboard, some falling to the floor.

"I know you've changed considerably," Adelle's voice was soft, her eyes sliding to where Topher was as he slid down the wall, knees up to his chest as he continued muttering equations and theories. "But, I'm surprised that you're willing to step up like this."

Picking up the tools and giving one more look through of his materials, Alpha spat, "Because I'm pretty much damning myself? Making sure this blow is efficient means the possibility of losing myself to the man who rented out this body. _My_ body."

Silently, Adelle placed a hand on his shoulder, earning guarded eyes but she didn't flinch, "I never thought there would be a day where you could ever be civilized. I'm delighted to see that I was indeed wrong. Alpha, your mind is strong, your _will _is strong, so I believe you can pull through and win over Carl William Craft."

"Really, Adelle," he hummed, shaking his head but focusing on the task at hand, "I thought you would have learned by now that it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

><p>Three years had come and gone since the restoration of society. Or, so some textbooks would say.<p>

In the year 2023, Anthony and Priya were able to become a family with their son and he in turn was able to become like any other child. Attending the small school that was set up with the other children. The city itself was still small compared to the days of 2010, but the progress was going to take time. Those who took leadership positions around the world were in constant battle with each other as to just how far their advancement should be allowed to go. After all, the Tech Calamity could just as easily turn around and harm everyone all over again. But, many knew that they needed to learn to not fear technology as well.

Many from the cities moved out to the deserted country areas, and many in the country areas returned to the cities. Where people felt most comfortable is how the renewal started. Currency was still being perfected as people were returning to colored paper. At first most of the work was cleaning the buildings and helping tear down the ones that could not be saved. Others were fixed up, improved with the sweat and blood of those who were determined to bring their lives back into order. There were few jobs, even fewer that paid, but the ones that didn't gave in exchange shelter and food until the small groups could learn to expand and mingle. So far a state of government had yet to be discussed, but there were those who were taking the lead, those that earned the trust and respect of the ones around them as citizens were still wary of the fact that the previous government held much responsibility in the previous disaster as well.

It was Friday, November 17, the air was beginning to chill Los Angeles, and the Ceccoli family had just started their dinner in their tiny apartment. Priya was setting a dish down of a petite fried chicken just as the door had opened, quickly gaining the attention of the three, alarmed, but instantly relieved to see that it was Echo. She closed the door behind her, sighing as she removed her jacket and boots, hair cut fresh to cup below her chin and curve around her ears.

"How was work at the clinic?" Priya inquired as she took a seat beside the man she loved, scraping some food onto her son's plate.

"Same old, same old," the brunette hummed as she made her way into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her friends and ruffling T's hair. "Mrs. Bata is still suffering from those migraines; it's the fifth time she's visited within the week."

"Oh, the poor woman."

"How was the construction today, Tony?"

The once-tech head shrugged as he took up a fork, separating his food, "Not much different than what you experienced. Same old, same old."

"Well, Bernie Rosmerta came in today, too. Said there was a bit of a scuffle at the site."

"Oh, that?" Anthony shook his head disapprovingly. "It was just Hugh Shay causing his usual trouble. Edmund couldn't stand to hear him talk anymore, so he took a fist to his mouth."

"Edmund Heart?" Echo looked surprised. "That boy's never raised his hand to anyone."

"Well, people tend to change with time. Don't you think, Echo?"

Almost instantly, Echo's brows rose. She was frozen stiff at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in years. The looks on her friends' faces explained it all, and she turned around almost hesitantly, breath catching in her throat at the sight of Alpha behind her, rounding the corner from where the bedrooms and restroom were hidden. He was smiling gently, stubble on his features and hair in an interesting disarray. His eyes were weary, but his expression was bright.

"Alpha," her eyes scanned him up and down, in his torn up jeans and red flannel. "I mean…C-Carl?"

Grabbing hold of her hands tentatively, Alpha shook his head, "I'm the same as ever, Echo. I've done my time with Carl, and just as you and Caroline have settled your problems I have with him as he and I are now 'we'."

She pulled back her hands, eyes shaking as she looked to Priya and Anthony before back to him, "But, he's still in you."

Brows furrowing, Alpha grabbed for her hands again, tighter, "Along with many other brutal personalities. The same as you, Echo. You and I, we're different, even with the original tenants still living on the premise." He slowly raised a single hand, knuckles finding their way to gently caress a cheek. "No matter the style, the structure of your face carries your beauty," he whispered. "Echo, I've learned to tame him. That's why I've waited until now to return. And, if it seems, at any moment, like he might break loose…please don't hesitate to destroy him."

Echo winced, Alpha's grip falling limp and she slid her hand free. She shook her head, turning on her heel and heading towards the door, slipping her boots on and grabbing her jacket. "I-I'm sorry," she choked. "I need to…get some air…" And, then, the door opened followed by a loud slam.

"Well, I told you pulling a surprise wasn't going to work too well," Anthony sighed, taking a bite from his food as Priya gave him a stern look; T observing everything that was happening within his family, but still eating rather quietly.

"Shut it, Victor," Alpha growled, hurrying for his shoes before he slipped out the door to follow his beloved.

* * *

><p>She hadn't gone far, just around the corner and down the street where the park sat; completely rebuilt so the children in the neighborhood weren't completely bored out of their minds. For some it became a site of peace and thought, even just sitting there at the park bench and passively watching as the children laughed about was soothing somehow. But, at this time there were no children as most should be home eating dinner with their families. She sat alone, watching the swings be teased by the autumn breeze as the sun was close to setting.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," her voice was hoarse and distant, but he didn't take it to heart as he took a seat on the other end of the bench, not quite beside her.

"Look, Echo, I know this isn't easy. I mean, me popping in after three years saying 'Hey, I'd love to be by your side for all eternity. By the way, please feel free to kill me if you ever believe I'm a danger' probably wasn't one of my smarter moves," he rubbed the back of his neck with a dry laugh. "You could say I'm a genius in every sense as Topher with the smooth lines of any leading male role in some soppy romance film, and yet when it comes to wooing you, I'm stumped and make all the wrong choices."

She looked to him as he bit at his thumb cuticle, "I don't want to kill you, Alpha."

The blonde shook his head, chuckling, "Out of all that, that's all that you focused on?"

She rose a brow, scowling, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Hardly."

"Then, don't give me that option."

Her voice was mellow, eyes falling to the ground and Alpha was intrigued as well as concerned, "Echo?"

"Everything's been gradually setting back to normal. No one's had to die, kill, or anything like that. We've all been working hard to get back to our normal lives. So, please, don't suddenly tell me that your life is in my hands."

There was a pregnant pause, and Alpha hung his head with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Echo. I thought it would have given you some comfort in knowing that I trusted you to take me out in case anything were to happen." His head lolled back, eyes up at the sky, the dark slowly surrounding them as night was creeping up. "I left, because I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else back then. Should Carl William Craft had taken over, it would be my most deepest regret. After all these years, I decided that this was the best I could do, but that doesn't mean I won't slip one of these days no matter how hard I try not to. I wanted to see you so badly that I said 'Enough is enough, this will do' and made my merry way here." He glanced over, his goddess' eyes concentrating on the grass below them. Reaching over, he took one of her hands once more that evening, but she didn't struggle against it, making his heart skip as he murmured, "Did you miss me at all?"

"Alpha…"

"Not even a little?"

She looked to him and he rose his brows in question, and for some reason she let out a single chuckle, "Maybe a little."

"Ah ha!" Both of his hands flew up, taking the one hand of Echo's linked with them as he called out, "So she proclaimed, 'Maybe a little'."

This antic drew out a bit more laughter from the woman, and in turn Alpha smiled in victory. She smirked, turning away, "From time to time."

"Well, I always thought about you." Again, she gave him a look of disbelief, "Okay, when I wasn't in one of my deranged minds, I thought about you." When all he got was a sigh of a response, he pushed forward, "I know I'm no Paul Ballard," he observed as she flinched at the name, "despite having his essence," that sounded a bit dirty, and he shook his head at the thought, "but, just like before, am I allowed into your life?"

Giving him her gaze once more, Echo spent a moment thinking back. When Alpha became an important figure in her life in his crazy attempts to win her affection. When he settled for remaining as a close and dear friend when the chaos took control of their lives. He even went out of his way to make sure they were all safe from him; even creating a remote to insure that Topher would return to them alive that day three years ago. He had changed so much, he worked so hard, and she could see it in his eyes as they appeared so weary despite their smile.

With her free hand, she grasped his knee, rubbing it gingerly as she nodded, "I would like that."

"Excellent," he threw an arm about her shoulders, chuckling. "So, about the rooming situation. I assume you have your own room in Victor and Sierra's apartment?"

"And, you're gonna be out on the couch."

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
